


All That Glitters...

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Con Artists, DCTV Secret Santa 2018, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Medium Lisa Snart, Mild Smut, Sharing a Bed, Spirits, Spiritualism, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Leonard Snart is a clever con artist taking full advantage of the public's fascination with Spiritualism, but his latest mark is not what he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).



The year was 1921 and for the grand sum of a hundred clams, anyone could purchase a room at the exclusive Rees Mansion and spend a weekend with Madame Lisa Snart. She was a renowned spiritualist and medium, sought out all over the country for her talents to converse with the souls of the dead. Guests of the manor would be treated to group seances and tarot card readings. 

Her older brother Leonard managed all of the reservations, keeping out the riffraff and making sure everything went smoothly. These weekend spiritual retreats were always sold out, but it was getting harder to pick around the troublemakers. Leonard spent more and more time trying to figure out if a guest was really here to chat with their dear ol’ departed Uncle Fab or if they were a nasty little reporter trying to make a name for themselves debunking a famous medium. 

It was becoming a bit of a problem; especially since Lisa was a fake. 

The Snart siblings were con artists. They had been keeping up this scam for years, fooling the unsuspecting public with their spiritual trickery. Along with their partner and Leonard’s childhood best friend, Mick Rory, they had amassed a small fortune together. All of America truly believed that Lisa Snart could communicate with spirits. 

It was easy, laughably so. 

Leonard always very thoroughly researched every guest before they ever stepped foot in the house, including finances and criminal records. Upon their arrival, Lisa would keep the guests entertained while Leonard and Mick took their luggage up to their rooms. It would promptly be searched for more clues about what had brought them to the manor. 

By the time Lisa was ready to begin the first seance of the evening, she would know all there was to know about every single one of their poor guests. She was very observant, quite talented at reading people and a natural actress. Armed with her wits and the wealth of information provided by Leonard and Mick, she would have their marks eating right out of her hand and swearing they had just spoken with their long lost relatives. 

They had watched others with similar acts get shut down by fraud investigations and they knew they couldn’t keep this up forever. The Spiritualism movement was beginning to fade and the merciless grip of science coupled with the strong arm of the law was choking them out. 

This had to be the last time, one final performance for them all to retire on. 

Leonard had spent nearly a month preparing for this weekend, every room booked and waiting. He’d already reviewed the guest list with Lisa and this lot was particularly ripe for the picking. The event started as it always did with the guests arriving together at precisely twelve o’clock. 

No one would be allowed to enter the house until everyone was present, Lisa sweeping them away into the parlor to chat them up and offer them illegal sips of alcohol while Leonard and Mick handled the bags. 

One man was there seeking information about how his wife was faring on the other side since her very unexpected passing. Boring, but typical. 

There was a woman who wanted to know what had happened to her father’s fortune. From his research, Leonard knew the old fool had lost it all at the track. 

There was a young couple there who Leonard hadn’t been able to find much on, but digging through their luggage revealed they were mourning their beloved pet Yorkie named Poopsie. 

The list went on and on, a buffet of suckers for them all to feast on. For an additional fee, guests could purchase a private reading with Madame Snart and everyone invited for this weekend had expressed an interest in doing so. It was why Leonard had chosen them. Whether filthy rich or miserably poor, they were all willing to pay. 

Leonard came back downstairs to signal to Lisa that he and Mick were done with their search, frowning when he heard a frantic knock at the front door. 

The Rees Mansion was quite secluded and it was very uncommon for anyone to come calling. All of the guests who had reserved rooms for the weekend and their kitchen staff were already here, leaving Leonard wondering who it could be. 

It was a gorgeous young man, slender and willowy, peering at Leonard with big hazel eyes from behind thick round glasses. His suit was patched and worn, carrying a battered suitcase and clutching an envelope to his chest. 

“May I help you?” Leonard drawled, his eyes scanning over the man and tracking every detail. 

“Please,” the young man pleaded, his eyes wide and desperate. “I must meet with Madame Snart! I simply must!” 

“I’m sorry,” Leonard replied with a wry smile, “But the retreat is already booked. We simply have no more rooms. Perhaps next time-“ 

“No! Please!” the young man begged, nearly in tears. “She is the only one who can help me! I will give anything you’d like, but I have to meet with her!” 

“Anything?” Leonard tilted his head curiously, glancing at the envelope. “That’s your payment, I expect?” 

“Yes!” he said, shoving it into Leonard’s hands. “It’s everything I have! I tried to reserve a room before, but I didn’t have the money to make the deposit so you could review my application in time! I just sold everything I own today to be able to get that!” 

Leonard casually flipped through the envelope, quick fingers counting over five hundred dollars. Not bad at all, he mused, looking back over at the young man with a more critical eye. 

Definitely lower class, although he hadn’t always been without judging by the nice cut of the suit; not that Leonard cared about robbing the poor. Money spent the same regardless of who he took it from and he never felt guilty either way. The young man did seem genuinely desperate, perhaps a bit thin from not eating well, and this was supposed to be their final weekend after all. 

One more drop in the pot couldn’t hurt. 

Besides, the young man was so very pretty and it wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun. 

Leonard stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind him to avoid the guests hearing anything he was about to say. He leaned close, whispering to him quickly, “Listen. I may be able to get you in, but you’re going to have to trust me.” 

“I just gave you my entire life savings!” the young man laughed sadly. “I’m already trusting you with everything I have. What more do you want?” 

Oh, this was going to be too easy. 

Leonard almost felt guilty. 

Almost. 

“If the other guests know that I allowed you entry without a proper application, things could get very nasty,” Leonard said carefully. It wasn’t completely untrue considering the exclusive nature of the screening process. “But I do have an idea.” 

“Anything,” the young man insisted, “Whatever it takes to meet with Madame Snart.” 

“You’d have to pretend to be my lover for the weekend,” Leonard replied with a frustrated sigh as if it was the very last thing he wanted to do. “There’s no other way to explain for your presence without arousing suspicion from the other guests, especially since you’d have to stay with me in my room-“ 

“Fine,” the young man said, his jaw tight with determination. “I’ll do it.” 

Leonard grinned, hungry and sweet, tucking the money away and extending his hand as he purred, “Leonard Snart, it’s a pleasure to meet you...” 

“Barry Allen,” the young man said, shaking Leonard’s hand eagerly. His eyes were sparkling with awe, gushing, “You’re Lisa’s brother? Oh, my goodness! It must have been so amazing growing up with someone of her abilities!” 

“Oh, it was just the bee’s knees,” Leonard dryly agreed, graciously taking Barry’s suitcase for him and escorting him inside the house. “Come along, doll,” he said smoothly as they stepped into the foyer, “I’ll take you up to our room.” 

“O-oh! Right!” Barry blinked, looking all around excitedly as Leonard led him up the stairs. 

Leonard helped him get settled in, leaving his suitcase up on the dresser with a mind to go through it later. There wasn’t even a lock on it, he noted without surprise. What a dumb kid. 

Barry seemed nervous, shyly pointing out, “There’s only one bed.” 

“Is that a problem?” Leonard asked innocently, stepping slowly into Barry’s space. He took the time to simply admire the young man instead of picking him apart. He really was quite beautiful. 

Barry seemed to take notice of his admiration, his cheeks flushing lightly, replying, “Uhm, I s-suppose not.” 

“I swear that I will be a complete gentleman,” Leonard assured him. 

“I appreciate that,” Barry nodded, fumbling with his glasses, “I, uh, I really appreciate all of this. You know, for letting me in. It means a lot to me.” 

“Tell me, Barry,” Leonard asked softly, “What is it that is so urgent that you’d sell off everything you own to meet my sister?” 

“It’s personal,” Barry said anxiously, wringing his hands together. “I’d rather, uhm, I’d rather just talk to her about it.” 

Damn. Leonard was going to need a little more than that to keep this kid on the hook. He had plenty of charm at his disposal, gently reaching for Barry’s fluttering fingers as he soothed, “Tell me, Barry... who did you lose?” 

“My, my mother,” Barry blinked, the heartbreak in his eyes real and raw, tears threatening to overtake him once more as he squeezed Leonard’s hands. “She was murdered... I... I need to find out who did it, okay? It’s... it’s very important to me.” 

“Of course,” Leonard purred, nodding in understanding. “My sister will help you. I promise. We will make sure your mother gets the justice that she deserves.” 

“Thank you!” Barry suddenly exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Leonard’s neck and hugging him tight. “Thank you, thank you so much!” 

Leonard grunted, the forceful embrace knocking him back a step. He held the young man close, gently rubbing his back and enjoying his warmth. It had been quite a long time since he’d had anything so fine in his arms. He wasn’t usually a big fan of physical contact, but for sweet Barry he was happy to make an exception. 

“You have really blue eyes,” Barry noted dreamily, still hugging Leonard close and gazing at him as if he’d forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Mmm, thanks, doll,” Leonard chuckled, smirking playfully. “Please don’t think I’m not enjoying myself, but the first seance will be starting soon... if you’d be interested in seeing my sister at work, that is.” 

“Oh! Please! I would love to!” 

“You have to let go of me.” 

“Right! S-Sorry!” Barry pulled away with a bashful smile, readjusting his glasses. 

Leonard linked their arms together, confidently leading Barry back downstairs to introduce him to Lisa. He found her by the piano in the parlor, holding court with their new guests. 

She looked surprised to see Barry, but didn’t immediately comment on his presence. She waved to them, cheerfully greeting, “Hello, dear brother! I do believe the spirits are going to be quite plentiful this evening!” 

“Glad to hear it, dear sister,” he purred in reply, nodding his head towards Barry as he said, “You remember my beloved Barry, don’t you?” 

“Of course!” Lisa gushed, playing right along as she pulled Barry in for a big hug and kissed his cheeks. “How are you, darling? It’s simply been far too long!” 

“O-oh! I’m good!” Barry was immediately flustered, doing his best to act natural and failing miserably. “Uh, how are you?” 

“Lisa, why don’t you and Barry get a drink?” Leonard suggested, catching Mick’s eye from across the room. “Catch up a bit?” 

“A drink?” Barry gasped, looking all around and frantically whispering, “Leonard, you do know that alcohol is illegal.” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Lisa teased, taking Barry’s arm and pulling him over to the liquor cabinet with a sweet smile. She chatted him up as if they’d been friends for years, keeping him close while Leonard stepped out into the hall to talk to Mick. 

“Who’s the twig?” Mick grunted curiously once they were alone. 

“New mark and my lover for the weekend,” Leonard informed him briskly. 

“Damn, ain’t seen you move this fast in a while.” 

“Not playing for keeps. He wants an audience with Lisa and had the bank to catch my interest. Being my side piece is his cover so we don’t upset our other guests.” 

“Cute.” 

“I need you to check his suitcase. Up in my room. Dead mom, murdered, wants justice.” 

Mick didn’t even blink, nodding obediently as he said, “You got it.” 

Leonard clapped him on the shoulder in thanks, stepping back into the parlor to mingle. His attention was instantly drawn back to Barry and Lisa, now seated together at the piano. 

Lisa was pawing at him, goading him to play something as she teased, “Oh! Come on! You know it’s my favorite! You played it for me on my birthday!” 

“I did?” Barry stared. 

Leonard resisted the urge to groan. It was a good thing everyone was already getting nice and liquored up because Barry was terrible at this. 

“Yes!” Lisa cooed sweetly, never missing a beat. “You and Lenny were so sloshed, and you played the song and dedicated it to him. Sweet little love birds that you are.” 

Leonard couldn’t help but snort. His dear sister was laying it on a bit thick. 

They finally managed to settle on a song, Barry’s nimble fingers stroking the keys along as he sang with Lisa. He had a lovely voice, as beautiful as the rest of him, easily overtaking Lisa’s as they went on. 

Leonard noticed that even though the lyrics were happy, there was a sadness in Barry’s voice. It made him ache in a way he couldn’t explain, eagerly joining the applause that erupted when the song ended. 

“Thank you, Barry,” Lisa purred graciously, kissing his cheek as she rose up to address her guests, “Now, I do believe it is time for us to address the spirits. If you will all follow me into the dining room, we will begin.” 

She led the eager crowd away, ready to knock their socks off. A few candles here, some incense there, and a little bit of eye rolling was all it took for Lisa to completely bewitch them. 

Mr. Brown would find out that his wife missed him terribly, but she was very happy and still enjoying gardening on the other side. 

She would have to regrettably tell Miss Kahn that her father had lost his money and how sorry he was to have left her with nothing. 

Mr. and Mrs. Blake would be over the moon to learn that Poopsie was doing just dandy and still loved to chew up newspapers. 

Despite Barry’s earlier excitement, he was lingering by the piano. He was swaying a little, a sad little smile on his face as he lightly tapped at the keys. 

Leonard fixed himself a drink before joining Barry, asking warmly, “What’s the matter, doll face? I thought you liked to watch Lisa work. You always tell me how much you love the seances.” 

Couldn’t be too careful if one of the guests happened to be hanging around close by. 

“I do,” Barry replied softly, “I mean, I want to. You know what I mean... I just...” He looked up at Leonard, sighing, “I haven’t played since I lost my mother... it’s been a very long time. I was gonna give it up actually.” 

“That would be a waste of considerable talent,” Leonard told him sincerely, gently touching Barry’s cheek. “Wherever your mother is at in the world of spirits, I’m sure she’d want you to keep playing.” 

Barry beamed up at him so sweetly that it punched the air right out of his lungs. He took Leonard’s hand, cradling it against his face as he whispered adoringly, “Thank you.” 

Leonard didn’t know what to do with the warmth bubbling up inside of him, quickly dulling it down with his drink. He pressed a quick kiss to Barry’s forehead, encouraging him, “Come on. I don’t want you to miss any more than you already have.” 

Barry was still smiling when they joined the others, his handsome face lighting up as Lisa continued to wow them all with her fantastic visions. Each one was more incredible than the last, carrying on for hours until she had exhausted herself and had to retire for the evening. 

After a brief rest, she would accept guests for private readings in her study but not until after dinner. 

Leonard stayed close to Barry all night, enjoying his honest sense of wonder and awe. No one would ever suspect that any of this was fake looking at Barry’s face. He was truly left amazed, enchanted by the magic Lisa had woven so beautifully out of their treachery. 

Dinner came and went, and Leonard had lost count of how many drinks Barry had guzzled back. Leonard was no stranger to hooch, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if Barry had never touched a drop in his life. 

Barry was flushed and laughing often, leaning into Leonard as if they were really lovers. He enjoyed holding his hand and resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder when it became too heavy from the drink to keep up. 

Leonard was completely enchanted, accepting all the sweet touches without pushing for anything more than what Barry was willing to give. Once dinner was concluded, Lisa announced she would begin receiving guests for their private sessions. 

After they’d paid up and been thoroughly searched by Mick, of course. 

“Before I go,” Lisa suddenly said, smiling over the table of guests, “There is one last announcement I have to make.” Her smile had a tiny hint of wickedness, declaring, “I want to wish my brother and his beloved a very happy anniversary!” 

Barry blushed and hid his face in Leonard’s chest as everyone applauded and cheered, laughing shyly, “Oh, Gosh!” 

Leonard grinned appropriately, but inside he was ripping his sister’s hair out. 

“Go on! Give him a kiss!” someone called out. 

“Oh, yes! A kiss! And a toast to the happy couple!” said another. 

Well, crap. 

Leonard peered down at Barry, wishing he knew a way to tell him that they didn’t have to do this. It was obvious that they’d both been drinking quite a bit and Barry could easily deny the request with his obviously shy nature. 

But when Barry looked up at him, there was nothing shy about it. He was gazing at Leonard as if he wanted to consume him, licking his lips and pausing only to take a quick breath before surging forward to claim a passionate kiss. 

However unexpected, Leonard didn’t let his surprise register. He wove his arms around Barry and sweetly returned his affections, purring adoringly, “Happy anniversary, my love.” 

“Happy anniversary!” Barry hiccuped happily, eagerly going in for another kiss. 

Oh, there was tongue. 

Leonard excused them from the table, easily scooping the slender boy up into his arms and carrying him upstairs. Barry protested for about three seconds before his head flopped back, blissfully snoring away. 

He gently tucked Barry into bed, taking off his shoes and his coat. He also carefully removed his glasses, setting them over on the bedside table. He left the rest as it was and found himself smiling, even brushing his fingers through Barry’s soft hair. 

This wasn’t good. This was not good at all. 

He couldn’t catch feelings for a mark. 

Damn it. 

Leonard left to find Mick, intent on taking the cash he’d collected and even more interested in learning what he’d found inside Barry’s suitcase. He was almost hoping Mick would have discovered Barry was actually a reporter or something else equally devious. 

Then perhaps he wouldn’t feel so guilty about what he was doing to him. 

No such luck as Mick revealed Barry was squeaky clean. There were a few newspaper articles about his mother’s murder, a blue ribbon, and a blank postcard from Central City. Mick had been able to sneak away to make a quick phone call to confirm the kid’s story and it wasn’t a happy one. 

“Twig’s mom got pumped full of daylight when he was a kid,” Mick explained, “Coppers put the finger on his old man and gave him the chair. There was some uncle, helped take care of him, but he ain’t been in the picture for a while.” 

“Good,” Leonard said curtly, resisting a pang of sympathy, “Make sure Lisa knows what’s up. Barry is definitely gonna want his reading before the weekend is over.” 

“You got it.” 

They bid each other good night, Leonard returning to his bedroom to put the money away. There was a lockbox that he kept under the bed, carefully pulling it out as quietly as he could so as not to disturb Barry. He locked up the cash and stashed the key back in his coat pocket. 

He got ready for sleep, deciding to stay in his pants and shirt for modesty’s sake and the comfort of his new companion. Barry curled up against Leonard the moment he laid down, throwing his arm up over his chest. 

Leonard smiled, making no effort to move him, simply enjoying the warmth as he drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, Leonard did everything he could to make the moment last. Barry was still snuggled up beside him and it felt damn good to hold him. 

It couldn’t last forever, Barry stirring at last and groaning miserably, “Ohhh... what hit me?” 

“About ten rounds of hooch,” Leonard replied with a softly chuckle. 

Barry blinked himself awake, squinting up at Leonard as he struggled to get a handle on where he was. His eyes suddenly grew wide, gasping, “Oh! I kissed you! I, I, I am so sorry! I re-really shouldn’t have-“ 

“It’s fine,” Leonard purred gently, “All part of selling who you are to the other guests. You did well... and I definitely wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.” 

Barry’s fair face turned a lovely shade of red, mumbling, “I think, I think we should, uhm, go get breakfast.” 

“Of course,” Leonard nodded, letting him go without protest. He was a thief, but he wasn’t a goon. 

He even turned his back while they got dressed, waiting for Barry to tap his shoulder to let him know that he was decent. 

Downstairs they went to join the other guests, the rest of the day passing by much more quickly than Leonard would have liked. Lisa hosted several more seances and tarot card readings in between, Barry remaining enthralled by her performances at every moment. As the evening fell upon them, Leonard realized he wasn’t ready for the weekend to be over. 

He wasn’t ready for Barry to leave yet. 

It was finally time for Barry’s private reading and he requested for Leonard to join them. He usually didn’t mind witnessing his sister’s spiritual antics, but knowing they were about to be focused on Barry made him uncomfortable. He used liquor to ease it, all smiles as he sat down with them in the study. 

Barry was fidgeting excitedly in his seat across from Lisa, babbling away, “It’s truly an honor, Madame Snart. Everything I’ve seen you do, it’s just, wow, it’s beyond incredible. You’re truly so talented! I just, wow, okay, I keep saying that, uhm-“ 

“It’s quite all right,” Lisa cut in politely, reaching for Barry’s hands as she gently instructed, “I need you to clear your mind for me... think of the person you wish for me to contact.” 

“Okay,” Barry breathed, closing his eyes. 

“Now, did you bring something of theirs?” 

“Yes,” Barry replied, reaching quickly into his pocket to retrieve the long blue ribbon Mick had found yesterday in his suitcase. 

Lisa took it from him, smelled it, held it, even licked it. “Yes,” she nodded slowly, “It’s coming together now... it’s your mother’s?” 

“Yes!” Barry gasped, “How, how did you know?” 

“She told me,” Lisa replied sweetly, “She’s here with us now...” She frowned, her tone sad as she murmured, “Oh, Barry. I’m so sorry... I didn’t know she had been taken from you so violently!” 

“It’s okay,” Barry sniffed, his eyes beginning to tear up. “It was, it was many years ago. But you see, that’s why I need your help! I need-“ 

“To find the man who really killed her,” Lisa interrupted, tilting her head as if she was listening to someone else. “Your father was falsely accused... oh! He’s there with her? They’re together? Oh, Barry... he’s also passed on?” 

“Yes. He was executed for a crime he didn’t commit,” Barry sorrowfully explained, “This is why I came to you. I need you to please help me. I cannot rest until I get justice for my family!” 

Every last tear Barry cried slapped Leonard right in the face. Maybe it was a good thing this was their last scam. He would miss the rush, but clearly he was going soft. 

Lisa moaned and rolled her eyes about, shaking and pulling out all the stops while Barry watched her intensely. She began to gasp loudly, panting, “Yes, it was a man... a tall man, but not too tall... a beard, maybe not... and he was wearing...” Lisa suddenly shivered. “...Yellow.” 

“Yes?” Barry pleaded. “And? And what else?” 

Lisa took Barry’s hands, shaking her head as she lamented, “The vision is leaving me, but your parents want me to pass along a message. They want you to give up your search. They’re at peace now, they have each other... and they want you to be happy.” 

Barry looked confused and lost, sniffing miserably as Lisa pressed the blue ribbon into his palm. He stared down at it for a long time, his head bobbing slowly as he said, “Thank you, Madame Snart. For everything.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Barry,” Lisa cooed, “Your parents love you so very much.” 

“I know they do,” Barry said with a tearful smile, glancing back at Leonard as he said, “Uhm. Could we... could we go to bed, my, eh, beloved?” 

“Of course,” Leonard purred, saying goodnight to his sister and walking Barry back to his room. When the door shut behind them, he was surprised to find himself tackled into another fierce hug. 

“Barry, are you all right?” Leonard asked, genuinely concerned. 

“I’m better than all right,” Barry sighed, grinning sweetly up at him. “My parents are at peace! This is incredible! I can finally start my life! I don’t have to keep looking any more for some terrible fiend!” 

“I’m happy for you,” Leonard said with a warm smile, his hands settling on Barry’s hips. 

“I can live for me now,” Barry went on, his eyes still damp with tears but these were joyful. “I can do whatever I want!” His eyes flickered over Leonard’s lips, shy but full of desire. “Anything I want...” 

“What do you want right now?” Leonard asked huskily, already knowing the answer and selfish enough to take it. 

“You,” Barry replied bashfully, “To kiss you... and uhm, whatever... whatever else may happen after that... if, uh, you know, you’d be interested.” 

Leonard only smiled, sweeping Barry into a tender kiss, his tongue deftly stealing away his needy moans. Their clothes fell to the floor as Leonard took Barry to bed, worshipping his body for long hours before finally sliding inside of him. 

Barry was totally insatiable, a frantic live-wire writhing away beneath Leonard and desperately begging for more. Leonard gave him all that he had and then some, driven by some unfamiliar force to wreck Barry beyond his wildest dreams. 

Maybe it was guilt, his silent way of apologizing for taking advantage of such a sweet soul. 

Leonard did not allow himself rest until Barry had called out his name a third time and the sun was beginning to lighten the sky outside his window. They held each other like the lovers they had pretended to be all weekend, Barry’s soft voice whispering in Leonard’s ear, “Thank you... for everything.” 

“You’re welcome,” Leonard replied as he swallowed back the last stab of guilt he could stand, his mind already made up before he fell asleep. 

Tomorrow, he was going to give Barry back his money. 

When Leonard woke up alone, he was actually surprised. He had reached out to find Barry and was met with cool sheets instead. He blinked himself awake, sitting up with a soft grunt. 

Barry’s glasses were still sitting on the bedside table, but his suitcase was gone. 

Something was wrong. 

Leonard got dressed, heading quickly downstairs to find Lisa bidding all of their guests farewell. Everyone was leaving happy and satisfied, money well spent and their faith in the beyond successfully confirmed. 

He waited for the last one to leave before asking quickly, “Have you seen Barry?” 

“Not since last night,” Lisa replied, quirking her brows. While not a true medium, she knew her brother better than he knew himself and demanded flatly, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“He’s gone,” Leonard said with a deep frown. “Something’s up.” 

“I never heard him leave,” Mick chimed in as he joined them at the bottom of the stairs. “What are you thinkin’? Got all skittish on ya’ and ran?” 

“I don’t know,” Leonard answered honestly. He reached into his coat pocket for the lockbox key, sighing, “Let’s just get the cash and scram. I don’t like this...” 

The moment his fingers touched the key, his heart stopped. There was something soft there that didn’t belong, slowly pulling the key out to reveal a long blue ribbon had been tied around it. 

It was the ribbon that belonged to Barry’s mother. 

“What’s that?” Mick grunted. 

Leonard turned and immediately bolted back up the steps, skipping the last few at the top as he hurled himself towards his bedroom door. He dove under the bed, dragging out the lockbox with his pulse drumming like thunder in his ears. 

No. 

It couldn’t be. 

He stared stupidly down into an empty chest, several seconds ticking by as he tried to wrap his mind around it. All of the money was gone. 

Lisa and Mick had finally caught up with him, Lisa angrily snapping, “Lenny! What the hell?” 

“Where’s the fuckin’ money?” Mick snarled, his eyes immediately finding the empty lockbox. 

Leonard sat back on his heels, rubbing his hands slowly over his face. All the pieces were falling into place, laughing bitterly, “That little son of a bitch took it... I’ve been conned.” 

“What?” Lisa blinked. 

“It was Barry,” Leonard sighed, feeling more a fool than he ever had in his entire life. He was almost too impressed to be angry. He picked up the glasses that Barry had left behind, tilting them up into the light for a closer look. 

Plain glass, nothing more. 

All part of Barry’s shy and vulnerable little costume that he had chosen to seduce Leonard with. 

It had been good. Very good. 

Leonard had never even suspected him for a moment. 

He knew that the script of Barry’s act had been very real, but where the actual line of truth and falsehood was drawn Leonard had no idea. He had never before met a con artist so talented and he was equally infuriated and intrigued. 

“Lenny!” Lisa shrieked impatiently, dragging him out of his thoughts. “Are you telling me that little skinny shit whammied you and took off with all of our fucking money?” 

“Yes, sister,” Leonard drawled with an amused click of his tongue, “That he did.” He stood up, grabbing a bag out of his closet and starting to pack. 

“What are you doing?” Mick grumbled, still quite sore over the lost cash and pouting at the empty box. 

“Going after our fuckin’ money,” Leonard replied. “He couldn’t have gotten too far.” He thought about Barry’s postcard, adding, “I have a pretty good idea of where he’s going. You two stay here, pack up shop. We’re gonna need to be ready to ghost this town when I get back.” 

“Yeah?” Lisa scoffed. “What are you gonna do to the little bastard when you find him?” 

“Haven’t decided yet,” Leonard replied with a playful smirk. 

“You gonna kill him?” 

“Possibly,” Leonard mused, still unable to hide how impressed he was with Barry’s flawless manipulation, “I’ll decide when I catch up to him. I’m either gonna kill him... or I’m gonna ask him to marry me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The train station was crowded, Leonard’s eyes scanning the waves of people moving in and out intently. The first train to Central City was leaving in ten minutes and he hadn’t seen any sign of Barry; sweet and shy Barry who was actually a fantastic and clever little snake.

Barry had quite a head start on him, but there were only two trains leaving for Central City. He had to be on one of them and Leonard was going to find him. 

What he was going to do when he actually did was still up for debate.

As angry as Leonard was, he was also totally smitten. He’d never met anyone like Barry, totally and completely bewitched by his con. He didn’t know where the real Barry ended and the false one began. 

It was amazing. 

Leonard had been in this business a long time and he prided himself on being able to play the game with the best of them. He had never been so skillfully manipulated.

Or had such an engaging bed partner, a lusty little voice whispered inside his head.

He ignored how the recollection of his night with Barry made him shudder, wondering if that was part of the act. How eager he was, the gorgeous way he moaned like he was experiencing everything for the first time, his sweet gratitude the next morning...

Was any of it real?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a sharp dressed man in a tight suit with slick brown hair marching through the crowd. He studied him for a quick moment, sneering when the man turned his head and he was able to see his face.

Barry.

Leonard moved quickly, slipping through the mass of people and following Barry toward the train. He already had a ticket just in case he needed to board, noting that Barry was being escorted to a private car.

That little shit, Leonard raged - using his hard earned money to travel so luxuriously.

No matter, he thought, boarding the main passenger car with the rest of the peasants. Barry wasn’t going to be able to enjoy that cash for much longer. 

Leonard took a seat, letting the conductor check his ticket and anxiously waited for the train to get going. He got up as soon as they were in motion, strolling through the connecting cars until he got to the private car he’d seen Barry enter. 

He deepened his voice as he knocked on the door, calling out, “Ticket, sir!”

“What?” Barry opened the door with a strained smile. “There must be a mistake, I’ve already... oh, shit.”

“Hello, my beloved,” Leonard purred triumphantly, savoring the stunned expression on Barry’s face. 

Oh, shock looked good on Barry.

Looked pretty good without the glasses, too.

A few passengers were slipping through the hall on their way to another car. One of them was a police officer, immediately putting both Leonard and Barry on alert. 

Barry forced his expression into a pleasant smile. His entire posture changed, transforming into a brand new person. “Oh, darling,” he gushed passionately, “I almost thought you weren’t going to make it! I was so worried!”

“Luck is on my side, doll face,” Leonard said with a smirk, kissing Barry’s cheek. 

It was time to play.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet,” one of the passengers cooed.

“Young love,” said the other with a fond smile.

“Newlyweds,” Barry teased with a blushing grin, taking Leonard’s hand and eagerly dragging him inside. 

The police officer frowned, but tipped his hat.

“Excuse us!” Leonard offered a bashful smile and waved as he shut the door. His smile dropped immediately, turning to face Barry with an angry snarl. 

Playtime was over. 

“How did you find me?” Barry demanded, all polite pretenses lost now that they were safely out of earshot. The lines of his face were cold, sharp, and dangerous. 

“Wasn’t hard,” Leonard said, walking around the fancy room and dragging his fingers along the curtains. “The post card in your suitcase? Please. Good evidence for your little sob story, but it let me know exactly where you were going.”

“Huh,” Barry mused, his upper lip twitching into a smirk, “and here I thought you wouldn’t be able to put all of that together. Color me impressed!”

Leonard glared.

“Because you’re stupid,” Barry explained slowly, grinning a bit now. “I didn’t think you’d figure it out since I scammed the literal pants off you because you’re such an idiot-“

“I get it,” Leonard snapped. “Now. Honeymoon is over, kid. Where’s my money?”

“You mean the money you got from tricking all of those poor, desperate people?”

“Yes. That money.”

“Couldn’t say,” Barry said with a shrug. “Why don’t you ask your sister to divine its location for you? Maybe check with the spirits?”

“I don’t know who you think you’re fucking with,” Leonard seethed, stalking back towards Barry, “but I am not here to play. No more games, no more lies. Give me my money.”

“No,” Barry said simply, loosening his tie and shrugging out of his jacket.

“Excuse me?”

“No,” Barry repeated, hanging his jacket up on a peg by the washroom. “Just accept you got bested and move on because you’re never going to see that money again.”

“Then we have a problem,” Leonard growled, grabbing Barry by the front of his shirt and shoving him up against the door.

Barry pouted, looking shy and scared as he gasped innocently, “Oh, Leonard! You’re being so mean! I don’t understand why you’re so upset!”

“Stop that.” 

“Why?” Barry grinned slyly, dropping the act with a coy little wink. “It worked so well before.” 

“Who taught you?” Leonard had to know.

“No one,” Barry said, his gaze flicking down to Leonard’s lips. “I taught myself.”

“Bullshit.” Leonard definitely caught Barry looking, keeping him pressed firmly against the door. He ignored the obvious effect having Barry so close was causing him, barking, “Come on. Who was it?”

“I’m telling the truth,” Barry growled. “I got tired of being conned and guess what? I figured out how to con back. And it was easy. So damn easy.”

“You got conned?” Leonard huffed.

“Yeah, by phony psychics like your sister.” Barry bared his teeth. “Preying on the grieving and desperate? It’s disgusting! You all deserve everything you get.”

“Sounds like a man who got burned,” Leonard mused, trying to find a edge in Barry’s armor he could peel back. “You went to a psychic about your mother’s murder?”

Barry flinched.

Bingo. 

“Mmm. I bet that’s why your little act is so real - you’re not acting. You really were that naive little boy, willing to spend it all for a chance to find out who killed Mommy.” Leonard smirked nastily. “How many red herrings did you chase down, hmm? How many dead ends did you find?”

“Shut up,” Barry warned.

“How much cash did you waste on spiritual mediums before they finally fried poor Daddy?”

Barry’s immediate response was to jerk his head forward and crack Leonard right in his nose. 

Leonard cursed, reeling back and finding his jaw making fast friends with Barry’s fist. Little guy sure packed a wallop.

Barry was not backing down, knocking over a lamp as he tackled Leonard to the ground. 

Leonard’s head stopped ringing long enough to get his arms up to shield himself, catching Barry’s fist and twisting it to the side. He kept the momentum going, rolling himself on top of him and pinning him down. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Barry growled, wiggling like a caged animal and kicking as hard as he could. 

Leonard managed to keep one of Barry’s arms down but the other was free to slap him mercilessly across the face. “Will you-ow! Shit! Come on! Will you quit-oh, for fuck’s sake!”

“Everything all right, boys?” It was the booming voice of police officer they’d seen earlier right outside the door.

They both froze, precious seconds of silence ticking by.

“Gentleman?” the cop called again 

“Strip,” Leonard commanded, already yanking his clothes off and grabbing the water pitcher from the sink. He splashed his face, giving it to Barry so he do the same.

“What the fuck!” Barry whispered urgently. 

“Follow the fuckin’ play or we’re both gonna get pinched,” Leonard snapped, dragging the covers off the bed and wrapping them around his waist. 

Barry, nude in record time, dove into bed to claim the sheet and wiggle underneath it.

Leonard glanced back at Barry to check that he was in place, finally answering the door with a blushing smile. “Yes, Officer?”

“You two all right?” the officer grunted. “Heard quite a bit of a commotion...” He stared. “Son, are you bleeding?”

Leonard rubbed his nose, mentally cursing when his hand came back red. He continued his bashful act, stammering, “Oh, well... you know how young brides are... so demanding!”

The officer peered around Leonard, spying the mess and Barry under the sheets. 

Barry looked every bit a demanding vixen at that moment, smiling seductively and waving coyly at the officer. “Is everything all right, sir? I’m sorry if we were making a ruckus... I simply can’t help myself. My husband is quite the lover.”

The officer blushed and cleared his throat, shaking his head as he said, “You two try to keep it down, eh? There’s children on board, all right?”

“I’ll do my best,” Leonard promised.

“I was once a newlywed myself,” the officer chuckled. “Enjoy your time together - but quietly, if you can. Congratulations to you both!”

“Thank you so much,” Leonard said politely, backing inside the room and shutting the door. He joined Barry in bed, whispering, “He’s probably waiting right outside.”

“What are you thinking? Should we make some real noise for him?” Barry teased quietly.

“Shut up,” Leonard scolded, slipping under the sheet next to him. “I just meant we should limit our attempts at bodily harm until we’re sure he’s really gone.”

“Are you sure?” Barry wiggled closer, starting to moan breathlessly, “Oh, my darling... just like that!”

“Stop!” Leonard grumbled, hating how the sound of Barry’s cries, faked or not, made him shiver.

“Oh! Oh, God! Yes!” Barry kept on, rocking the bed until it started to squeak. 

“Quit it!” Leonard rolled over to press Barry down on his back to hold him in place. “I’ve got warrants and I’m willing to bet you do, too. Stop monkeying around before he gets wise!”

“Or stop being such a cold fish and play with me,” Barry taunted, raising his voice to shout, “Oh, darling! I love it when you throw me down like this! Harder!”

“God, is there anyway to shut you up?!” 

“Just one,” Barry breathed eagerly, tugging Leonard into a rough kiss.

Leonard wanted to smack Barry, maybe punch him, but the desire to keep kissing him trumped it all. They were already in bed and undressed, two hot bodies that were destined to spark with the friction burning between them.

Barry wrapped his legs around Leonard’s waist, scratching his fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately. It was different than before; Barry was demanding and rough, taking exactly what he wanted while Leonard hurried to keep up.

Leonard was soon sucking a bruise below Barry’s jaw, pressing a finger inside of him impatiently.

Barry growled at the burn, smacking Leonard’s ass and hissing, “My suitcase... top pocket!”

Leonard withdrew with a grunt, fumbling to reach over to grab the suitcase. He unzipped the pocket and pulled out a nearly empty tub of Vaseline. He smirked down at Barry, chiding, “Mm, busy boy.”

“Jealous?” Barry shot back, snatching it from him and getting right to work.

Leonard sighed softly, hungrily watching Barry’s fingers. “Perhaps a bit, yes.”

Barry was surprised, reaching up to grab Leonard’s cock and reward him with a slick squeeze. “Awww... why, Leonard! Someone got struck by Cupid, huh?”

“Mmmph. Not wanting you to be with other men isn’t exactly a romantic declaration of love.”

“Closest thing I’ve gotten in a while,” Barry laughed, spreading his legs and tugging Leonard to where he wanted him, rubbing his cock against his slick hole. “I’ll take it.”

Leonard began to push forward, biting down on Barry’s collarbone until he squealed. 

“God, that’s good!” Barry dragged his nails down Leonard’s shoulders. “Fuck, harder... fuck me like you hate me!”

“Ha, that won’t be hard! I really should hate you,” Leonard panted. “I should have dragged you right off the train and beat you until I got every last dime back from you.”

“Still not too late,” Barry groaned, bracing a hand against the headboard as Leonard started slamming into him. “You still could... but it wouldn’t do you any good... because you’re never getting it back!”

Leonard growled, thrusting cruelly to make Barry cry out. “Why not?” he demanded. “What did you fuckin’ do with it?”

“Keep fucking me like that and maybe I’ll tell you,” Barry gasped, gazing up at Leonard ravenously. “Come on... lift up my leg, yes, just like that! Right there, there, there!”

Leonard followed Barry’s instructions verbatim, seeking out an angle that left him absolutely writhing and pounding into him as hard as he could. Barry was completely blissed out, moaning and smiling, gritting his teeth and begging for more. 

This was not the quiet and shy boy Leonard had been with before. This was a young man who knew exactly what he wanted; fast, hard, and more, more, more. It was intense, savoring every smack of their hips and the crash of Barry’s hand on his ass when he dared slow down. 

The bed was squeaking and the gorgeous sounds coming out of Barry were ten times better than his fake cries of pleasure. It struck Leonard sort of funny to realize this was technically the first time he’d had sex with Barry. 

Before was a shadow, a lie, a sweet figment of fantasy meant to disarm and seduce with sweet and blushing smiles. 

This was the real Barry he was with right now, the one behind the con. Greedy and insatiable, fighting his way on top when Leonard began to lose steam again. He rode Leonard’s cock with a fierce grin, absolutely purring as he rolled his body just so and began to fuck his way towards an awesome end.

As soon as Barry’s hot come hit Leonard’s stomach, he was coming, too. He grabbed Barry’s hips and slammed up into him to make every intense pulse count. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!”

Barry sang his praises until he was panting, collapsing on top of Leonard with a loud groan. “That was fantastic.” He lifted up his head, wiping his sweaty brow as he laughed, “Was worried you might be too soft for a fuck like that.”

“Nothing soft about me,” Leonard snorted, jerking his hips up and smirking when Barry moaned in response. 

“Mmmm... good to know.”

They held each other for a few beats, letting the warmth of their climaxes wash over them. It was nice, quiet, Leonard surprised by how much he was enjoying the closeness. 

Barry pulled away first, flopping down beside Leonard and stretching his legs. “Damn. I need a smoke after that.” He found his jacket, fishing out a silver cigarette case and a lighter. “Want one?”

“Sure, butt me... hmmph, didn’t know you smoked.”

Barry grinned, sticking two cigarettes in his mouth and lighting them at the same time. He passed one to Leonard, snorting, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Like what you did with all those clams,” Leonard grumbled, inhaling deeply and blowing out a ring of smoke. “So, spill.”

“You were right about my dad,” Barry said, pausing to take a quick puff. “I couldn’t find the evidence to free him and yeah... I went to some pretty unusual places to find the truth.”

“You were a believer.”

“I was a fool,” Barry spat. “Lost it all. Decided to get even with all the hacks screwing around with people’s lives, starting with the ones that boned me over.”

“You ever find who really did it?” Leonard asked, taking a thoughtful drag. 

“Yup. That’s why I’m going back to Central.”

“Gonna snuff him out there?”

“Oh, I’m not going to kill him,” Barry chuckled. “I don’t have the stomach for it, but I’m sure as hell gonna make him wish I did. I’ve got something very special in mind for him.”

“A con?” Leonard should have known. “That’s where you blew all the damn money, isn’t it? Funding some crazy plan?”

“Uh huh.” Barry offered a small ashtray, explaining, “Needed the cash to buy my way in. He’s got a poker game, you see, and you’ve gotta-“

“Wait, wait,” Leonard scolded. “Why are you telling me, kid? First rule of a con, you don’t tell anyone about the damn con.”

“Unless they’re going to be a part of it,” Barry said with a waggle of his brows. “We’re already on a train to Central City together, after all.”

“You’d cut me in on your action?” Leonard scoffed, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray. 

“Seems like the least I could do for taking such advantage of you,” Barry said sweetly, batting his eyes. He put his cigarette out, setting the ashtray aside and stretching across the bed. 

Leonard clocked his every move, scowling faintly. “And how do I know this isn’t another scam, huh?”

“Well, you don’t,” Barry said honestly, “but I already cleaned you out, remember? You don’t have anything else worth taking.”

Leonard hated that he was right. 

“Mmm, well, almost...” Barry winked slyly, eyeing Leonard’s body suggestively. “You still have a little something left to offer.”

“You are positively indecent.”

“You wanna hear my plan or not?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Think fast,” Barry warned. “This invitation has an expiration date.”

“Fine,” Leonard said, an impatient snap to his tone. “Give me the details and let’s do it.”

“I knew you’d come around.” Barry grinned slyly, snuggling up to Leonard’s side. “We pull this off, we’ll both have enough to retire. Hell, we could even fix up your sister and that giant lummox you keep around - with your share, of course.”

“How much are we talking?”

“Oh... about a million buckaroos.”

Leonard choked on air. “That’s some heavy sugar.”

“Split eighty-twenty, of course. It’s my plan, you know. And I had to put up all the money-“

“Money that you nicked from me!” Leonard growled. “Fifty and fifty, kid!”

“Ha! Money you grifted from those poor moon-eyed fools! I don’t think so!”

“Sixty-forty then,” Leonard argued, shifting his body and playfully pinning Barry against the sheets. “And I give you another rough tumble, eh?”

“Seventy-five and a quarter, not a cent more, and you still give me a tumble,” Barry countered, possessively squeezing his thighs around Leonard’s hips. “Let’s face it, you’re not ever going to get a better deal.”

Leonard had it so bad for this kid, absolutely loving his fierce stubborn steak. No one had ever challenged him like this and he absolutely loved it. He smothered Barry’s mouth with a hot kiss, murmuring, “God, you’re such a hard ass...”

“Heh, it’s tight, too.”

“Mmm... you know, I told my sister I didn’t know what I was going to do when I finally caught up with you.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhm. I was torn between plugging you on the spot or asking you to marry me.”

“Is that so?” Barry pretended to think, humming loudly. “Hmm, well, lucky me. Though I will say if you’ve got the balls to ask me, you’d better have one hell of a ring waiting.”

“Would you say yes?”

“Depends on the ring,” Barry taunted. “It better be as big as my head if you think I’m gonna wear it.”

“I’ll try to remember that. Big and shiny, got it.”

“And you’re still only getting twenty-five percent.” Barry kissed Leonard and graced his mouth with a deep swipe of his tongue. 

“I can live with twenty-five percent of a million,” Leonard mumbled over the warm muscle dueling with his own. He paused to breathe, asking, “So, we get to Central and we get your revenge? Then what?”

“If all of this works out, I’ll be getting a whole lot more than revenge,” Barry chuckled with a coy little smile. “I seem to recall the offer of a ring only a few moments ago.”

“Feeling real sure of yourself, are you?” 

“Maybe I’m just feeling like playing for keeps,” Barry said fondly. “Wouldn’t be so bad to get handcuffed with you, you know?”

“You move fast.”

“Only speed I got. I’ve learned that life is too short to waste a second hawing and not doing.” Barry playfully bumped their hips together. “And I’ve got plenty that needs doing over here.”

“We got a deal then?” Leonard asked firmly, reaching for the Vaseline once more. “Seventy-thirty?”

“Seventy-five and twenty-five,” Barry corrected with a snort. “And the tumble, of course.”

“How about a little signing bonus since I’ve been so accommodating to your physical needs?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Snart,” Barry said, gasping as Leonard pressed back inside. “Very hard! Mmmmph!”

Leonard stilled his movements very purposely to make Barry squirm, refusing to continue and asking calmly, “So, deal? Or not?”

“Deal!” Barry groaned. “Just don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!”

“You got it.” Leonard gave Barry everything he wanted, the gears of his mind already turning with what was to come. There was a lot ahead of them. They had a lucrative con to discuss and a wealth of trust issues to sort through. 

But one thing was for certain;

When they got to Central City, Leonard needed to buy the biggest and shiniest damn ring he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!!! Everyone wanted to know what happened when Leonard finally caught up with Barry and here ya’ go! ^_^ Enjoy, my lovelies! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
